Betrayed
by Draygen
Summary: When Van Helsing gets assigned to go hunt down three vampires, he recieves aid from their sister. Can he trust her, and her human side, or is he getting pulled into something way out of his league?


Disclaimer: Anything that you may recognize does not belong to me. I do own Eva, her sisters, the plot, and any other outside characters I may find necessary to add to this story.

A woman about the age of 26 stood in the shadows watching the residents of the little village of Beldame scurry to their homes seeking shelter from the on coming storm. Her navy blue cape was drawn tightly around her lean body. Her white shirt was pressed tight against her skin from the force of the wind. Her black breeches and boots looked like shadows.

Her pale skin seemed to shine with a tint of gold, in the shadows of the wall. Her dirty-red hair whipped into her stormy gray eyes. As the wind pushed her from behind her hair seemed to frame her face, giving it the appearance of a noble delicacy.

She smirked as she watched a couple struggle against the wind. They were worried about the storm, when they should be worried about the hunter.

It was near midnight and time to feed.

The moon shown out from behind the veil of clouds, illuminating her face and giving it an angelic glow.

Her eyes shined as the moonbeams danced off them. They flickered with the anticipation of a fresh meal.

She was hungry, and there was no one to stop her from taking a meal.

* * *

The chapel was dark and empty except for the moonlight shining through a small window. It's beams lighted the altar.

A man with dark brown hair kneeled with his head bowed, exhausted from a hard night's work. His black leather pants were slick with rain, and his shirt was drenched.

He sighed and looked up at the painting of the Holy Virgin.

_So Gabriel, the count was right. It is hard being God's left hand._ He thought silently to himself.

He shifted around to look at the person who's approaching footprints started to grow closer.

"Ah, Bishop. How are you?"

"Very well thank you Gabriel. I am sorry that I have to call you so soon, but you must leave at once to Beldame. There are rumors of a wolf like blood-sucker. They ask for your assistance."

Gabriel sighed.

"Is he anything like Dracula?"

The Bishop shook his head.

"No, no. They are women. Three of them. Some one is here to tell you more about them." He said showing Gabriel down to the lower chambers of the chapel.

"You must be polite to her. Do not make her angry in any way. She's in enough danger as it is coming here. We don't need you making it worse."

The Bishop opened the door to a dimly lit room. At the far end there was a chair with a hooded figure resting it's legs over the side. Below it was a large dog that growled when he entered.

The Bishop grabbed Gabriel's arm.

"Remember to not make her angry. We need her on our side."

Gabriel nodded and gave the Bishop an encouraging slap on the shoulder. He entered the room and shut the door behind him.

The dog rushed up to him, it's hair bristling.

"Easy dog. What have I done to you?" he asked.

"Just killed his former masters. Not that that's problem Van Helsing." Said the figure in a rich voice. The dog walked up to it's chair and lay at it's feet.

It rose it's hand to it's hood and slowly drew it back. A woman stood smirking at Gabriel's astonished face.

"Surprised Van Helsing?" she cooed. Her face lit up with satisfaction.

"Well, you are…"

"Not what you expected?" she finished for him.

"Yes, you… you could say that." He stuttered.

He grabbed an empty chair from against the wall, and straddled it.

"Could I have a name, considering you know who I am and I haven't a clue who you are."

"I can assure you, my dear, that I am no one of coincidence. Unless of course you plan on stopping my sisters."

"Your sisters are the vampires? Are you one too?"

"Yes and no. My sisters are indeed the vampires that you were told of and no I am not one. Not technically.

"You see, like my sisters I do require blood to survive. I only need it once or twice a year, while they must feed on it every night. I also do not take it from any human. Like humans, I am still mortal and could easily be killed. To put it frankly I'm not a true vampire. You've seen what the offspring of two vampires are. I am the offspring of a vampire and a mortal human. Half and half, you see."

"But aren't you one of the vampires the villagers are complaining about?" he asked. His face showed how confused he was.

The girl stood up and walked over to where he sat. Her navy blue cape swirled around her ankles.

She leaned down in front of him and took off his hat so she could see his eyes easier.

"I do not kill their animals. I take what I need and nothing more. My sisters, however, they kill for the fun of it. They know that they hold the upper hand. Well, they did anyway." She said with a shrug.

"Once they moved into Beldame, they destroyed the trust I had gained with the villagers. It was the same night when I had gone out to feed when they struck.

"Out of courtesy for the villagers I always wait until they are all inside before I choose an animal to feed from. I had just watched the last couple on the east side of Beldame enter their home before I entered the pastures. In the middle of my feeding I heard a woman scream.

"I let the sheep go and went towards the sound. When I got there, lying in front of me was the baker's wife, Sara. Her neck was broken and a puddle of blood surrounded her head. There were two bite marks on her neck. I didn't know what to do. She was already dead.

"I scooped her up in my arms and entered her house to lay her on her favorite couch. I don't know why but it only seemed right. When I turned to leave, Mr. Joes, the baker, was standing in the doorway. He was looking at me in shock. I started to cry when his eyes went from his dead wife behind me, and back to me. His little girl screamed in fear from behind him."

She took a break and sighed, her face pained from the loss of a friend.

"I ran. I didn't know what else to do. Later that night I ran into my sisters. God gave me a small blessing and didn't allow me to be seen by them. While I watched them it dawned on me what I had to do." She looked at Gabriel with a flare of anger in her eyes.

"That's why I came here."

Gabriel was shocked. He wanted to comfort her but didn't think it quite appropriate. They barely knew each other.

His training screamed for him to kill her then and there, but for some reason he would not.

"So you came here to tell me where your sisters are so I can go kill them."

The woman grinned. She raised a hand and touched Gabriel's cheek.

"Aren't you a smart man." She said with a smile.

"You have no friendly feelings towards them?"

She laughed. Her red hair, swayed with the movement of her head.

_She's got gorgeous hair._ Gabriel thought to himself with amusement, but then silently reminded himself to be serious. _This is not the time for me to be admiring her hair._

"None. The only emotion I feel towards them is a very strong loathing."

She looked up as the door handle turned, and the Bishop entered.

Placing Gabriel's hat back on his head, she sauntered towards the door.

"A name?" Gabriel tried one more time.

She stopped and turned around.

"Eva."

"Eva." Gabriel whispered as she turned and walked out the door. He liked the sound of that. He liked the feel of it, too.

"See you tomorrow, Eva."

_A/N:_ _Please review. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Shall post the next one as soon as possible. Oh, and if you notice anything wrong, i.e., spelling, people, facts, that sort of thing please feel free to let me know. Thanks!_


End file.
